snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Licorice
Licorice is one of the major antagonist of Sugar Bits at first, but later seems to cause no trouble for the heroes. She is a manifestation of the sorrow from Ginger after the death of her mother. Story History Licorice was manifested from the sorrow Ginger had when her mom died. The pain from that resulted in the creation of Licorice. However only few people are able to see her, including Bleed Heart, Hansel and Bo. King can't see her but knows of her existence. Sugar Bits She first appeared when Bo and Hansel were in the Dream Palace and she interrupted by killing Bo. Later she appeared along with Ginger on the top of a building, and she blew up the limo where Gingerman and Gene were in. She got into a conflict with Ginger and later on she joined the fight. She wanted to kill Gingerman but Bo stopped her from doing so. Licorice then went for Bo and killed her, after that a wolf quickly brought her to safety, but ordered the wolf to go back. Licorice then called for a fairytale character from Everafter. Ginger was held by Licorice to watch the fight. Ginger confronted Licorice, but Lico said she was the only one who could do the job. Ginger stopped her and got into a fight with her but when the defeated wolf crashed into the building which caused Ginger and Lico to fall into the house of a man. After two Brave Hearts helped them up Lico confronted Bleed Heart who wanted to get someone back in exchange for another life. Licorice wanted a part in the controlling of sorrow/ Mindsnare appeared out of the amulet Bleed Heart had and said sorrow still could be created but Lico and Bleed both agreed to kill him. Lico said she was made from sorrow after she got rejected but then was thrown away by Bleed Heart. Ginger helped Lico back up when Bleed threw her away, the Brave Hearts attacked Bleed and got helped by Brave. Later when she returned along with Ginger back to Confectionaria. King then informs Ginger that she is under house arrest and that she has a lot to answer for. Ginger acknowledges this and has a talk with Lico before sees that she is gone. Appearance Licorice has blonde hair that is tied with red ribbons into two long ponytails and has red eyes. She normally wears a black short dress with a little white pants underneath it. On her dress she also wears a white collar with a red ribbon. She wears black Mary Jane's with long black stockings. Powers and Abilities Licorice is a tough fighter, although she only is seen fighting a few times you can say she fights very good. Just like her sister, Ginger, she fights with candy based weapons. She also has a giant gray lolly but isn't seen using it. She is known to fight very tricky, she is strong but she isn't that strong that she could stand a chance against Bleed Heart. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Princess Category:Main Character Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Original Character Category:Monarch Category:Sugar Bits Character